


Metroid: Indigestation

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Belly Kink, Bloating, Burping, Farting, Fetish, Gen, Inflation, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Pregnancy is a pain, especially if you’re a badass space bounty hunter. It’s even worse if you aren’t sure exactly what it is your pregnant with, and worse still if that pregnancy turns you into a big, bloated gasbag.So yeah, more gassy preggo stuff! Hope you all enjoy it!





	Metroid: Indigestation

Samus sighed, drumming her fingers against her pregnant belly. The swollen sphere was encased tightly within the rubber of her blue Zero Suit, exposing every curve pf her belly, in addition to her popped navel.

At least she was on her ship, so there was no chance of unexpected alien attacks to make things even more difficult.

Samus Aran was pregnant, and to make things more difficult, she wasn't entirely sure how. She went from no belly to one that surpassed a third trimester tummy by quite a bit. 

There were several possibilities, and most of them involved Samus being accidentally impregnated by some form of strange alien life she came into contact with. It could've been some spores she inhaled, some plant that she ate, some eggs that made their way inside her womb. 

Her ship didn't have the proper systems to tell her exactly what she was carrying inside of her womb, but they were enough to assure her that it was mostly harmless, and at least somewhat possible to birth. Her Chozo DNA was a major benefit in this case, her body's natural flexibility meant that her womb and midsection could expand far beyond the capacity of a normal human. 

Samus's pregnancy came with the usual side-effects, widened hips, swollen breasts that threatened to leak milk at any second, and, of course, a womb swollen enough to make movement difficult and wearing her power armor impossible. 

Her appetite was greatly increased too, she reduced her ship's supply of food by a significant amount in a matter of hours. She wasn't sure if her pregnancy was continuing to expand, or if she was simply bloated by all she had eaten. 

Samus's pregnancy came with another, unexpected effect. She was constantly, uncontrollably gassy. Her frequent binges weren't the source of this, as this started before that, but they certainly didn't help. 

The gas came from both ends, although the burps were far more frequent. They were surprisingly loud for how suddenly they happened, Samus would be casually performing a check-up of her ship's systems before a tremendous, thunderous belch erupted from between he lips. 

Fortunately, she was alone on her ship, so her gassiness wouldn't ruin her reputation. 

Samus waddled to her ship's storage, her appetite having flared up again. 

A wet, noisy fart slipped out between her cheeks, which while once tight and toned had become round and flabby due to her pregnancy. The sound echoed through the empty halls of Samus's ship, and filled the same area with a powerful stench. 

Samus's unrelenting belches and farts had already enveloped every corner of her ship with a powerful odor. She didnt mind much, it was her stink after all, it wasnt as though she was unfamiliar with it. 

Samus opened up her ships refrigerator, glancing at what she had left. Most of the food she kept was for practicality, not flavor, and most of her meals were flavorless, but filling. 

Samus felt a sharp movement inside her womb, like a kick, or something shifting rapidly within her. The sudden movement forced a belch from her mouth. This was her loudest one yet, rattling the walls of her ship. 

The belch persisted for several seconds, with the guttural BHooOOOOooOUUuuRrrpp sound lasting even longer as it echoed through the storage room. 

"Excuse me," Samus said, leaning forwards to get a closer look at her meal options. She must've picked up something tasty from one of her adventures. There had to be an exotic meat or strange alien fruit to stimulate her taste buds. 

Her pregnant belly descended from her midsection to below her knees, making it difficult for her to lean forwards. 

Several more farts escaped from Samus, and a series of belches burst out of her mouth. They had a significant amount of force behind them, enough to cause the items in the fridge to visibly wobble. 

Samus sighed. There wasn't anything interesting in there after all. She was still hungry, so she removed a bottle of a protein-rich drink, gulping it down in seconds. At least it was enough to sate her appetite. 

All of a sudden, Samus felt a sharp sensation inside of her. Between the constant activity of her stomach and womb, she wasn't sure where it was coming from. For a moment she feared that she was going into labor, but once the tension began to localize in her bowels rather than her womb she realize that this couldn't be the case.

Even if she wasn't giving birth, she would still have to force something uncomfortably large out of her system. Wanting to make things as easy on herself as possible, she laid down on the floor, belly-up, with her legs held behind her head. This position was ideal for letting loose, though the ever-growing pressure made Samus concerned that posture alone wouldn't be enough to spare her from severe gastrointestinal discomfort. 

Samus had farted many times before, and she'd been incredibly bloated too, but this was something else. She watched her stomach swell up in front of her like a balloon. It even made a similar sound until it expanded before her, becoming so large that it took up almost her entire field of vision.

Samus grunted, her cheeks turning red with frustration. Usually her gas would just erupt out of her without warning, not even giving her a chance to hold it in. What was happening now was the exact opposite. Samus was trying to force out the stubborn gas bubble that was making her cramp, but no matter how hard she pushed not even a single squeak could pass through her ass.

All the while, her stomach continued to get bigger and bigger. While she wasn't sure exactly what the maximum capacity of her belly was, she was pretty sure that it couldn't stretch indefinitely without popping. Increasingly desperate, Samus let go of her legs, and started to press her palms into her bloating stomach. She was careful not to apply too much pressure, lest she harm whatever was inside her womb-or compel it to harm her.

It wasn't until she started pressing down on her stomach that she realized just how swollen it was. Sure, her midsection was cramping, and she could see its enormous size plainly in front of her, but touching it with her hands truly conveyed just how taut her skin had become. It really did feel so much like a balloon, down to the way she could actually feel the gas trapped underneath her increasingly thin Zero Suit. The fact that the suit was made of a latex-like material only added to the comparison. 

"Come on..." Samus growled through gritted teeth. Even as she continued to apply more and more pressure, the stubborn fart-bubble still refused to budge. At this point she was running out of options. At this point, she was willing to try anything. Though Samus herself couldn't push her gas out, there was something inside of her that could. 

Whenever the creature inside her kicked, she was almost always compelled to release a belch or fart. Hopefully that would still be the case, even with this immovable bowel blockage. Stirring the thing in her womb wouldn't be hard, she already had a pretty good idea of how to do it. Still, she paused for a moment, as she wondered how prepared she was for what would happen next.

She gave a firm, meaningful slap to her belly, hoping that the shockwave could be felt in her uterus even with that pillow of gas in the way. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately it did. The dormant creature stirred, and its first instinct upon its awakening was to struggle and thrash about inside of her.

This had the desired result, and a particularly forceful strike from the creature was enough to knock loose that built-up bubble of flatulence. Samus had tried to prepare herself for the inevitable release, but there was nothing she could've done that would've readied her for this.

BBBBbllLLLLLRRRRRRRRRrrrRRaAaAABBBbbbBBFFRRRBBBNNLLLllLLlllRRRRRLLLFFFPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!

The entirety of the bubble was pushed out of her at once, emerging from between her rubble-clad butt cheeks in a single tremendous eruption. Forcing that large bubble of gas out of her tight asshole felt like giving birth, ironically enough, though the process was mercifully short. In an instant, her bowels were emptied of their gaseous content. It seemed as though the entire ship was shaken by her outbust, though that may very well have been Samus's mind playing tricks on her. 

What was undeniably real was the smell. Samus's gas was never pleasant, but this particular batch was especially stale, perhaps because it had spent so much time brewing inside of her. Though the bounty hunter's nose wrinkled in revulsion of her own stench, her disgust was vastly overwhelmed by her relief. The cramping in her bowels eased almost immediately, though her womb was still plenty sore from the creature's kicking. Her stomach had deflated visibly huge. With all the gas evacuated, her stomach was empty, though her uterus was still profoundly full, leaving her with a belly that was merely huge rather than enormous.

Samus discovered, as she waddled over to fetch another protein drink, that there was not a single square inch of her spacecraft which her monstrously massive fart had not tainted. Unfortunately she would be dealing with the stench for the immediate future. In space, you cannot crack a window.


End file.
